Paras Poaching
'''Paras Poaching '''is the fourth episode of the third season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott, Madi and Jill, all in the Pokemon Center, healing their Pokemon. Nurse Joy: Okay, your arm is all better! Scott and Nurse Joy come out of the back room, and Scott's cast is off. Scott: Finally! Scott stretches out his arm. Nurse Joy: And your Pokemon are all healed! Scott and Madi retrieve their Pokeballs, and Eevee and Bulbasaur jump into Scott's arms. Jill: Ready? Scott and Madi: Yeah! They exit the Pokemon Center, only to see a whole bunch of wild Pokemon running around. Scott: What's going on? Madi: What are those? Bulbasaur and Eevee run over to them, and start playing. Scott and Madi both take out their Pokedex's, and point them at the Pokemon. Scott's Pokedex: Paras. The Mushroom Pokemon. It often burrows into the ground to suck on tree roots. The Mushroom on its back grow by nutrients from the host. Madi's Pokedex: Paras. The Mushroom Pokemon. Paras burrows under the ground to gnaw on a tree's roots. The mushroom on Paras's back absorb its nutrients. Scott: A Paras. They look cool! Madi: What are they running from? Jill: Hm.... That's odd. Scott: What? Jill: Some of them seem to be missing their mushrooms. That's always a bad thing! Jill holds up a Paras to her face. Jill: Yeah! Paras: Pair! Parar! The Paras jumps out of her hands. Madi: Let's follow them! Jill: Okay! The Paras scatter around, and the group follows them. Madi: Why is there so many of them? Jill: I'm not sure... Suddenly, a Primeape jumps over, and starts using Scratch on a bunch of Paras. Jill: What are you doing! Stop that! Paras: Paraaaas! Scott: Stop attacking those innocent Paras! Use Energy Ball and Shadow Ball! Eevee and Bulbasaur attack the Primeape, and it flees. Madi: What was THAT about? Jill: I don't know... I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. Let's try to round up all the Paras. Scott: Okay! ???: Not so fast! Madi: What? They turn around, to see a big, muscular man with an eye patch, with the same Primeape standing next to him. Jill: What do you want? ???: What are you doing with MY Paras? Jill: They aren't YOURS! ???: They are going to be! Now... Step aside. Scott: No! ???: FEAROW! A large Fearow flies over, and growls at them. Jill: We should do as he says! Jill, Madi, and Scott run out of the way, and duck underneath a rock. ???: Riko, Evan, Daryl! Get over here, I found some more! Madi: What are they- Jill: I don't know. Three more men walk over to the other man, who seems to be the boss. Riko: Yes, Agustin? Agustin: I found more Paras. Evan: Okay we got them. Agustin: DON'T let them get away. My employees for my LAST mission failed! Some stupid kids beat them. It took me months to plan the S.S. Anne hijacking! If you let any escape, you will be sorry. Evan: Y..Yes boss! Fearow and Primeape follow their owner to a big truck, with a cage full of Paras. Madi: Why are they capturing Paras? Jill: I'm not sure... I think its for their mushrooms. Sometimes they can be worth a LOT! Scott: We gotta stop them! Bulbasaur: Bullasaur! Jill: Yeah... But we gotta be sneaky about it! Scott: Okay! The Pokemon Poachers bring in a huge box, and start stuffing all the Paras into them. Daryl: Dang! These things are annoying! A couple Paras manage to escape. Evan: GET IT! Daryl begins running after the other Paras. Jill: Okay, now! Go! Jill, Scott and Madi sneak towards the huge truck. Jill: Make sure they don't see us! The approach the large cage, and start fiddeling with it. Jill: I can't seem to open it... Scott: I got this! Bulbasaur, Eevee! Attack! Eevee: Eeeeev! Bulbasaur and Eevee both release Energy Ball atttack and Shadow Ball attack. Madi: It isn't budging... Scott: Keep going guys! Bulbasaur starts whipping the cage with his Vines. Agustin: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Madi: Augh! Agustin comes charging over to them, with his Pokemon by his side. Jill: We are saving these Paras! Hurry Scott! Agustin: Don't you dare! Fearow, use Drill Peck! Fearow: Fear! Fearow's beak glows white, and it starts flying towards the group. Madi: Uh oh! The Pokemon heads straight for Scott, but he quickly moves out of the way, and it strikes the lock of the cage, and it shatters it completely. Scott: Haha! Thanks! Just what we wanted! All the Paras flood out, and start running away. Agustin: NO! You stupid kids! Primeape, use Karate Chop on the Paras! Primeape: PRY! Primeape starts flailing its arms, and it runs towards the Paras, and starts attacking them. Jill: No! Agustin: Now, Fearow! Use Hyper Beam on this kids! Scott: Oh no! Fearow fires a powerful yellow blast at them, which barley misses and hits a tree behind them, and it catches on fire. Madi: Augh! Scott: Eevee, Shadow Ball on the Primeape, Bulbasaur get on top of the Fearow! Eevee: Eev! Bulbasaur: Saur! Bulbasaur uses its Vine Whip attack on Fearow's neck, and it swings itself up, and lands of Fearows back. Fearow: Feaar! Scott: Okay, Eevee! Youre turn! Eevee opens its mouth, and a black ball forms in front of it. The ball shoots forward, and knock the Primeape on its back. Paras: Pararara! Scott: Okay, Now! Leep using Energy Ball! Bulbasaur fires and Energy Ball attack. Scott: Now, increase its strength with Vine Whip! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulbasaur extends two vines out of its bulb, and whacks the the ball, increasing the strength. It strikes Fearow, and causes him to fall to the ground. Agustin: No! You are ruining EVERYTHING! Riko, Daryl, Evan! Code Magenta! The three other men run by. Evan: What! Code Magenta? Agustin: These foolish kids! Daryl: We got this! GO! All three of them each release a Pokeball, and an Exeggutor pop out. Riko: USE A LEAF STORM! All three Exeggutor open their mouths, and a hundreds of green leaves shoot out of their mouth. The three kids turn around to run away and avoid the attack, but its too fast and its strikes each of them in the backs. Jill: Augh! They all fall to the ground, now with injured backs. Scott: Ug... Bulbasaur, use- Jill: Face it, Scott. We lost. Agustin: Okay, boys! Fill 'em back up! The Poachers approach the Paras, but before the can pick them up, they start glowing white. Daryl: What?! Jill: Their evolving! Agustin: This is great! Haha! Bigger Mushrooms to sell! Within the glowing light, and the two mushrooms combine into one and starts increasing in size. The legs and pincers grow large too, along with its whole body. They finally stop, and every one of the Paras has now become a Parasect. Parasect: Paraaasseeect! Agustin: This is MUCH better then what I had hoped for! Round ALL of these up! The three other men get closer, but the a yellow, transparent ball forms on each and everyone of their mushrooms. Riko: What IS that? Jill: Yess! Yes! Suddenly, the ball disappears, and each Parasect fires an extremely powerful yellow beam at the Poacher's and their Pokemon, causing an explosion. When the smoke fades, the Poacher's Pokemon, and even the Poachers, are unconcious. Madi: Yeah! Scott: Good Job, Parasect! Scott and Madi start petting one of the Parasect. Jill: I'll call Officer Jenny! Jill runs off the nearest building. Madi: Is this what you guys do everyday? It's already happend to ME twice while traveling with you! Scott: Not everyday... But something like this happens alot. Madi feels something slightly pinching her legs. Madi: What IS that? Madi looks down, to see a Paras pinching her leg. Madi: Aww! This one didn't evolve! Madi holds the Paras. Scott: Aw! That's cool! Bulbasaur and Eevee walk over to the Parasect, and they start walking away. Scott: Where are you going Parasect? Parasect: PRASECT! Parasect whack Bulbasaur and Eevee with their pinchers, and then they run away, leaving the small Paras. Madi: Paras, go! Quickly! Don't leave your family! Madi sets it on the ground, and the Paras slowly waddles forward. Scott: I don't think it can. Madi: If it has to stay here, then I will catch it! What do you say, Paras! Paras nods its head in agreement, and Madi takes out a Pokeball, and puts its against Paras. Paras enters the ball by becoming a red beam, and the ball shakes three times before releasing small sparks. Madi: Oooooh yeah! I caught a Paras! Scott: Lucky! Jill comes running back. Jill: Officer Jenny is on her way! Scott: Great! They look back at the Pokemon Pauchers, and the Exeggutor, Fearow, and Primeape. Scott: I don't get them. They would rather have a Pokemon than have money. Madi: Yeah, me too. Jill: Sometimes, people are just greedy for money. Scott: Yeah. I guess you are right. Jill: Madi, you gonna camp out with us? Madi: Yeah! I haven't camped yet. I need pro's to teach me! Jill: Great! It's getting late, we should start getting it ready now. Madi: We can just.... Leave the Poachers? Jill: Yep. Officer Jenny is FAST. Trust me, they won't wake up and escape. Madi: Okay then! Let's do it! Category:Episodes